Konoha Street Ball
by Monster Honda
Summary: Street Basketball Meets The Naruto Cast My Be Better Then My Naruto Bulletproof Story And Will Be NaruHina Love Scenes In There
1. Shooting Around

**Konoha Streetball**

**Well This Is My Newer Story And Naruto Bulletproof Is Discontinued And I Needed A Better Story So This Is My Second Story And In This Story Naruto Mother Will Be Here I This Story But Not His Dad Also Will Be A NaruHina At The End So Without Any Further Ado Heeeeeerrrrrrrreeee WEEEEEEEE GOO!!!!! P.S. Please Review Cause This My New Story P.P.S. There Will Be An O.C. Here Too**

**Chapter 1 King Of The Courts**

**"GAME!!" Shouted A Boy On A Basketball Court While Two More Kids Were Panting Heavily For Breath "I Think You Fouled Me When You Made That Lay-up." Shouted The Young Spiky Blond Boy Who Was Wearing A White Tank top With Orange Baggy Shorts And His Black Nike's And Had Whisker Like Marks On Both His Cheeks And Cerulean Eyes. His Name Was Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Another Was Wearing A Grey Jersey With Matching Shorts And Sneakers And Had Fang Like Marks On Both His Cheeks AS Well And Had Brunette Spiked Hair. His Name Was Kiba Inuzuka.**

**The Third One Was Wearing Black 4XL Black T-Shirt And A Black Sleeve Like Allen Iverson Had On His Left Arm Dark Blue Extra Long Baggy Shorts That Passed His Knees And White Nike Air Force 1's A White Head Band And Had Styled Cornrows And Was Different From The Others. Cause This Kid Was Half Japanese And Half Black. His Name Was Nikko Akusa.**

**"Hey Y'all Said You Wanted To Play By The Rules Of AND1 Street Ball And That Was It. But Ru Ya Almost Had Me Even Tho You Tried The Pass To Self But Couldn't Control The Ball" Said Nikko. "But It Was Still A Good Game Though" Said Kiba. "Arf Arf!!" "Alright Akamaru I'll Be Right There." "HEY NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!" Said A Voice 3 More Figures Were Walking Up To Them. One Had White Eyes Long Brown Hair In A ponytail Had On A Ying Yang Shirt And Baggy Pants And Tan Shoes. Another Also Long Hair But Was Black And Also In A Ponytail And Had On A Black Tank Top But For Some Reason Was Cut Off Near His Lower Half Of His Stomach And Had On Black Shorts And Shoes. And The Last One Had A Black Pony Tail As Well But In A Pineapple like Style And Was Wearing A Black Shirt With A Green Vest And Black Pants And Green Sneakers. "Whatchyall Want?!" Said The Black Skinned Kid. "We Heard About Your Skills And We Want To Challenge Y'all To A 3-on-3 Game For This Court First To 21. Y'all Win Y'all In Y'all Lose Y'all Cruise Deal?" Said The White Eyed Boy. "DEAL!!" Said All Three So Then The Game Started Nikko Had The Ball And Passed It To Kiba And Made A Shot From Down Town And Got Them Up 2-0. Then…**

**_15 Minuets Later_**

**The Game Was Now 20 Up And Game Had To Be Called By Two More On A Team So Far The Game Could Go Either Way. So Then Kiba The The Ball In And Passed It To Naruto. And Naruto Tried To Do A Crossover But Then It He Then Lost The Ball By A Steal And Sai Then Got The Ball And Passed It To Neji And Made A 2 Pointer And The Game Was Called Neji's Team 22-Naruto's Team 20. " That's Game…" Said Sai "And THAT'S FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Out Of All The Things Of His Life Naruto Favorite Shoes Ripped "AAAAWWWWW MAN!!!!!" GET TO STEPPIN GUYS IF Y'ALL WANT TO PLAY ON THIS COURT NOW YOU GUYS GOTTA PAY A $1.00" Said Sai. "What A Drag And I Thought We Was Gonna Lose Too Neji." Said The Pineapple Pony Tail Kid.**

**Over By The Parking Lot Naruto, Nikko, And Kiba Were Looking At Statue With A Arm And A Ball On The Tip Of It's Index Finger On And On There Were Engraved Names Past King Of The Court Tournament Winners And Naruto Was Mostly Looking At The Three Names Minato.N, Haishi.H, And Madara.U All Three Were The K.O.T.C. Champs Of 1992 But Naruto's Father Died In A Car Accident And Was Gonna Marry Kushina Uzumaki That Was Naruto Mom And Madara Uchiha Died Of A Disease But Haishi Hyuuga Was Still Alive And Was Very Devastated When He Heard That Two Of His Best Friends Died And Never Played Basketball Anymore But Still Enjoy The Game.**

**Naruto Nearly Started Crying When He Thought Of His Father And Never Gotten To See Him In Person "Hey It's O.K. Ru I Know How It Is. Never Seen My Father Before He Died In The War In America." Said The Young Akusa Boy Trying To Cheer Up His Friend. "Man Someday We'll Be Havin Our Names On This Court." Said Nikko. "Yea Same Here Believe It!" Said Naruto. Kiba Just Chucked With The Two For Agreement. "Hey Y'all Need A Ride Home?" Said Kiba. "No I'll Walk Besides I Need The Exercise" Said Naruto. "Nikko" "Nah I'll Take The Subway back." Nikko Said. After They Left Naruto Then Gotten To His House And Then Went In To See What His Mom Cooked For Dinner Hoping It Was Ramen An?d Burgers So Then He Went In And Called It A Day.**

**That's It For Chapter 1 And Yes Naruto Mother Will Be In There And Im Thinking about Adding The Kyuubi In There As A Girl And Will Be Naruto's Sister And Nikko Is actually Me My Main O.C. And I'll Make Some More O.C. And Ru Is Naruto Nickname From Nikko Akusa The O.C. In here As Well Don't Worry NaruHina Will Happen See Ya Soon**


	2. His Lady Friend

**Ok Chapter 1 Was Maybe A Little Short But I'm Gonna Have Some Side Couples In This Story So Heeerrreee Weeeee Goooooo!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. The Minor Couples Will Be Like Yes SasuSaku ShikaTema SaiIno NejiTen For Lee,Kiba,Gara,Konkoru,And Chouji The Have GF But O.C.'s Though.**

Chapter 2 His Lady-Friend

When Naruto Was Coming In His House He Was Greeted By A Women In Her Mid 30's With Red Hair A Nice Figure He Could Tell That She Was Working Out And It Was His Mother Kushina Uzumaki. (Yes His Mom Will Be There I Just Can't Stand Him Without A Mom In This Fic Also Jiraya And Tsunade Will Also Be In It As Well) "Hey Mom" "Hi Naruto Umm Where Are Your Sneakers?" Said His Mom. "Uhh There Umm Ripped" "Let Me Guess By Playing Basketball?" "I Knew Sooner Or Later Those Sneakers Will Rip Naruto." Naruto Tried Not To Listen Instead He Changed The Subject. "Do You Have Any Tape I Can Use?" He Asked. "Yeah Jiraya Is Using Them." "What Does He Need Em For" "Well Him And Tsunade Are Going Out Later On. And He Needs It For His Scar On His Hand After The Incident With The Door Remember." "Oh Yea I Remember."

_Flashback _

_Two Days Ago Jiraya Was Fixing The Door On His Grandson Door Cause It Was Creaking Like On A Horror Movie. And He Was Hammering The Lower Part Of The Door. And He Was Almost Done When Naruto Opend The Door By Accident And A Nail Punctured His Middle Finger And Was Screaming And Crying Like A Baby. "Oh Snap I'm Sorry Pervy Gramps I Did'nt See You There." "Don't Just Stand There Baka And Get The Medical Supplies." "Ok Ok I'll Get It"._

_Flashback End_

"By The Way Mr. Hyugaa Called And Wanted To Tell You That Hinata Is Back From Her Visit With Her Aunt And Uncle. He Said She Was Asking For You But I Told Her That You Were Out Playing Basketball With Nikko And Kiba." "Oh Ok Thanks Mom Umm When Is Dinner Gonna Be Ready?"

"In A Half Hour I'll Call When It's Ready Ok?" "Ok Mom I'll Be In My Room If You Need Me." And With That He Then Went Up To His Room Put Down His Basketball And Book bag And Pulled Out His Cell Phone. Him And Hinata Were Friends Ever Since They Were 4 Years Old And Even Up To This Day. So Then He Started Searching For Hinata's Cell Number And Pressed The Number To Call Her (His Phone Is A Virgin Mobile Cyclops Phone) And After Just 2 Rings A Familiar Soft And Cute Voice On Another Line Picked Up And Started To Speak.

"Hello?" "Hey Hina-Chan It's Me Naruto" "N-Naruto-Kun Hi" "I Just Heard You Got Back From Your Aunt And Uncle. How Is IT Over There?" He Asked "Well At First I Though It Was Probably Gonna Be Boring Over There But Later It Was Nice I Wouldn't Mind Going Over There Again Maybe When School Ends In A Week" "Oh Yeah I Nearly Forgot That It Summer Break In A Week Thanks For Reminding Me Hina-Chan." "Anytime Naruto-Kun. So I Heard You Nikko And Kiba Were Playing Basketball And You Ripped Your Sneakers" "Hey How'd You… Oh Yeah Neji" "Yeah He Told Me That You Were Trying To Break His Ankles But Then… COOKIES!! But Still How Long You Had Those Sneakers? You Really Should Get A New Pair." "Nah When They Do Start To Not To Be In Good Use Anymore Then I'll Get Some New Ones. Until Then I'm Still Using Them For Now"

"NARUTO SUPPERS READY!!!!" Shouted His Mother. "I Gotta Go Hina-Chan I See You In School Tomorrow Right" "Mmm-Hmm" Ok Then See Ya Tomorrow Hina-Chan" "Bye Naruto-Kun" After That They Hung Up And Then Naruto Went Down Stairs To The Kitchen. During Dinner He Was Telling Everyone About His Day And What He. Did After That He Went To Bed So He Can Get Ready For School Tomorrow He Was Amped That It The Last Week Of School And After That Summer Would Arrive And Then Went To Sleep.

**So Chapter 3 Will Be Up In A Later Date But I'm Still Thinkin About Having The Kyuubi As A Girl In This Fic So Im Gonna Let You The People That Is Viewing This Story Deicide On It Oh And Cookies Is A Street Ball Term When You Steal The Ball Or You Were Stolen For It**

**Until Next Time Here's A Sneak Peak **

"**You Wanna Fight Dope" "Try Me Raven Head"**

"**Hey Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo Wait Wait Now How Bout Y'all Settle It On The Court First To 21 Wins And Its Straight Up 21 No 2 Point Win Kay"**

**One Love PEACE**


	3. School,Lunch,And A StreetBall Game

**OK!!! This Is Chapter 3 Of My Fic And Some More Of The Naruto Characters Here And More Streetball Action So Here We Go P.S. I Don't Own These People. OK ON WITH THE FIC**

Chapter 3 It's On

_Ring Ring Ring _Sounded The Alarm Clock And Naruto Got Out From His Slumber And Got Dressed For School. He Wore A XXL T shirt With Loose Baggy Jeans And Wore His Trademark Worn Black And Orange Fubu Sneakers. Just Then He Heard His Phone Ring And Picked It Up. "Hello?" "Hey Ru What's Good Son?" "Oh Nikko What's Up" "Need A Ride?" "You Got A Car?" "Yeah." "Wait What Happened To That Tundra You Had?" "Well It's In The Shop Right Now I'm Getting Hydraulics Installed But Anyway You Know That Eclipse You Seen My Brother With" "He Let You Drive It?" "Better. He Let Me Keep It Since My Birthday Is In A Month Con Cant Wait When I'm 17 BTW I Just Got Kiba, Gaara, Chouji, And Lee So Im On Your Way To Your House Now So Be Out Front Kay?" "Aight Aight." "Cool See Ya In A Bit." "OK. One." After He Hung Up He Kissed His Mom Goodbye And Waited For Nikko. Just About 20 Seconds When He Got Out Of The House He Heard A Car Engine Roaring Up The Street "Hmm Sounds Like A 420A Engine And He Saw A Mitsubishi Eclipse Of 97 And Nikko greeted Him And Naruto Got In The Car (Damn That's 6 People In That Car) And Left The School. "Hey Fellas Y'all Don't Mind If I Sped Up A Little" "Nope" They All Said. Then Nikko Stepped In The Gas Pedal And Sped Up He Was Now Doing 47 MPH On a 35 MPH Zone

_5 Mins Later_

They Had Now Gotten To School And Nikko Was Drifting Through The Parking Lot And Finally Found A Spot To Park And Did One Of Those Hook Slide Parking Moves (I Don't Know The Name Of That Move On How They Park Like That Do A Hook Slide And Then Stopping To Park) Got Out Of The Car. And Some People Were Staring At Him Some Were Admiring His Skills Like He should Be On The Formula D Racing Series. So Then Everyone Went In And Saw Two More People greeting Him. One Was Slim And Had Red And Black Tall Spiked Hair And Dark Blue Eyes With A Black Sixers Jersey When Iverson Was Still Playing And Had Baggy Shorts That Passed His Knees And Black Air Max 95 Sneakers And A White Folded Bandana His Name Was Ichiro. Another Had A Buzzed Cut Hair, Light Brown Eyes And A White Tanktop with A Dickies Short Sleeve Buttoned Shirt And Had Dickies Baggy Shorts And White Air Max 95 Sneakers And Was Half Japanese And Half Black But Was Light Skinned His Name Was Makoto. "What's Happinin Yo?" "Nothin Much" Said Ichiro "Same" Said Makoto So Then When The First Bell Rang They All Separated And Went There Classes Only Kiba,Gaara,Nikko,And Naruto Went To Class He Got 6 Classes And They Are,

First Period - History - Asuma S.

Second Period - Science - Anko M.

Third Period - Math - Kakashi H.

Fourth Period - Lunch

Fifth Period - Art - Kurinai Y.

Sixth Period - Gym - Guy M.

But Let's Skip Toward Lunchtime

_Lunch _

Nikko, Garra, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Ichiro, Makoto, And Chouji Went To Burger King To Eat But Suddenly Heard A Familiar Cute Voice Calling To Him He Then Turned Around To See A Young Girl With Lavender Hair And Was Wearing A Black Tanktop And Had On Grey Baggy Sweatpants And Indigo Shoes (Well Hinata Shy And Doesn't Like To Show Off Too Much Of Herself So Yes She Kinda Has A Tomboyish But Can Be Lady-like When She Wants. So Yeah It's Kinda Of O.O.C. But Its My Choice. ) His Lady Friend Hinata Hyuuga Running To Him And Naruto Went To Her As Well And Shared A Hug And Greeted Each Other And Then Makoto Called Out To Naruto That They Were About To Go To Burger King And Hinata Stopped Him So She Can Ask Him A Question. "Uh Naruto Can I Come To Lunch With You Guys?" "Well There Not Much Room In Nikko Eclipse And We Can Barely Fit In There" "Hey Ru Makoto Said We Can Go In His Silverado If That's Ok With You" "OK! On Second Thought Yea You Can And We'll Be In Makoto Silverado You Can Sit In The Front With Me." "Um O-Ok Naruto-Kun." "Let's Go." So Then Nikko,Ichiro,Chouji,Kiba,Lee,Garra, Sat In The Truck Bed While Naruto,Hinata, And Makoto Sat In The Front While Makoto Started Up His Truck Naruto And Hinata Saw Some Switches On The Truck. "Hey Makoto What Are The Switches For?" Naruto Asked. Then Makoto Hit One Of The Switch And Then The Back Of Truck Raised Up And Then The Guys Were Surprised When The Hydraulics Were Activated So Then They Went To Burger King.

_4 Mins Later._

When They Arrived Makoto Parked His Car Near A Basketball Court And Then They Went Inside. Ichiro,Makoto,Gaara,Kiba,And Lee Orded A Double Whopper With Fries And A Medium Shake. Then Chouji Orded A Whopper And Large Shake. Then Hinata Orderd Just Fries And A Small Soda And For Naruto And Nikko… Well They Orderd King Size Tripple Whoppers And Large Fries And Shake But There Sodas They Gotten Every Soda In The Machine And After They Orderd They Went In A Basketball Court And They Ate. Nearly 2 Mins Later Makoto Then Went To His Silverado And Then Got Out A Basketball And Then Stared Bouncing It. And Went To The Court And Did A Fadaway J And Went In. 5 Mins Later Nikko,Naruto,Gaara, And Kiba Went In The Court And Then Couple Of Other People Saw Some Other People Walking In The Court And They Were Not Happy To See Them. One Figure Had Raven Navy Blue Hair And Had A Emo-ish Kind Of Style Of Clothing And Had Red Eye Contacs With 3 Black Dots In Each One And Had Sleeves On Both His Arms. Sasuke Uchiha Was His Name And Basketball Was His Game He Was Holdin Hands With A Young Girl. The Girl Had Pink Hair And Had A Custom Houston Rockets Jersey As A Gift From Her Boyfriend Sasuke. And Had Pink Shorts That Slightly Passed Her Knees And Had A Red And Black Sneakers And Her Name Was Sakura Haruno. Neji,Shino, And Sai Were With Them. Sasuke Then Went To Naruto. "Hey Dope!" "The Hell You Want Emo! "Why Do You Hang With These Losers? There Jokes Maybe You Should Probably Ditch Them And-" "SHUT UP RAVEN HEAD YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAS EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL GAWKIN AT YOU FOR BEING A POPULAR EMO!!!!" He Then Got A Punch To The Head By Sakura And She Said. "Don't Ever Yell A Sasuke-Kun Like That. He's Too-" "Stay Out Of This A Sakura No Wonder Why I Gave Up On You A Long Time Ago And I'm Glad I Did." Naruto Did Had A Crush On Sakura He Asked Her To Go On A Date All The Time But She Said No. So Then He Got A Really Expensive Diamond And Was Gonna Give It To Sakura Until HE Seen Both Sakura And Sasuke Making Out On The Top Of The Playground Jungle Gym. This Shocked Naruto And After The Scene He Stopped Trying To Asking Her Out And Started Avoiding Her

"Stop Talking To Her Like That Dope" "Shut Up Emo" **"**You Wanna Fight Dope" "Try Me Raven Head"

Just Then Nikko Then Said

"Hey Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo Wait Wait Now How Bout Y'all Settle It On The Court First To 21 Wins And Its Straight Up 21 No 2 Point Win Kay**" "**Fine" They Both Said. So Then Sasuke Got His Team And Naruto Got His Team Ready They Are

_Sasuke's Team_

Sasuke

Shino

Neji

Sai

Sakura

_Naruto's Team_

Naruto

Nikko

Kiba

Lee

Garra

Just Then A Few More People Came Over To Noticed A Game Was About To Begin "Hey Chouji Can You Keep Score For Us" Said Nikko "Yeah I'll Do That" "Aight Oh Also We Play By AND 1 Streetball Rules So Know Your Calls. So Disses Are Allowed No 3,5,8,Or 24 Second Violations, Reaching In Is Allowed, also Free Throws Are Allowed, And Everything Else Of Not Allowed Except Fouls Ok?" Everyone Agreed And Then The Game Began..

**Ok The Game Doesn't Start Until The Next Chapter and This Is Considering My First Cliffhanger And I'll get It Up A Sap And I'll Even Throw In Some Streetball Slang And Break It Down To Yall Like Know Your Calls Like Fouling And Free Throws And Who's Up And Review If I Made Mistakes On This Chapter Ok And I'll Get On It **

**P.S. Check Out My One Shot Of My Called Yo Mamma: Konoha Sorry But The Ending Is Kinda Bad**

**One Love Peace.**


	4. Everybody Loves A Winner

**Ok I Had Some Problems With The Spacebar To Double Up On It But I Took Care On It At Least Rose Tiger Is Reviewing It So On With The Fic.**

**Chapter 4 Everybody Love's A Winner**

Previously Naruto, Nikko, Garra, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Ichiro, Makoto, And Hinata Were Going To Burger King And Got Some Food And Then Were About To Play Some Hoops Until He Walked In Sauske Uchiha. And His GF Sakura Also With Sai, Neji, And Shino. Sauske. Then Started Talking Trash About Naruto's Choice Of People To Hang Out With. And Naruto Got Fed Up And Wanted To Punch Sauske Until Nikko Then Said To Settle It With A Streetball Game. So Then Sauske Had -

Sakura, Shino, Sai, And Neji. While Naruto Had -

Nikko, Kiba, Lee, And Gaara So Then The Game Was About To Begin Also Makoto Went To His Silverado And Then Putted On Pappose's Song Everybody Loves A Winner.

Yeah (Yeah) Papoose (Papoose) I wanna give a big shoutout to Da Riffs! (Shoutout to Da Riffs!)Keep producing !)

Sauske Passed The Ball First To Sakura And She Then Started To Take It Up Court While Naruto's Team Started To D Up.

[Chorus]Cause when it all begins My eyes on the prize so it's on again I refuse to loose I ain't gon pretend I thought I told you I was born to win Everybody loves a winner!

Nikko Then Stole The Ball And Then Drove Downcourt For A Layup. "Alright Nikko Nice Steal." Said Naruto. Nikko Did A Brush Off Nod Meaning A Thank I chooseAin't no turning back cause I paid my duesI tighten up my laces when I tie my shoes

Then Neji Made A 3 Pointer (Technically In Streetball Terms A 2 Pointer) Shot Outside The Hoop And The Score Was Now 2-1

Born to win, I refuse to loseEverybody loves a winner!

Naruto Then Made A 2 Pointer From Behind The Line As Well So It Was Now 2-3. Then Sai Had The Ball.

[Verse 1] My adrenaline rushing through my veins Next stop is victory, it's rushing like a train I'm determined to win, cause there's nothing like the pain of defeat I refuse to remain incomplete Gotta lot of stamina cause I train for some weeks Got my strength from the vitamins and the grains that I eat All obstacles overcame, I'm unique I started from the bottom, see I came from beneath The sky's the limit so I'ma raise to my peak Winning is everything, let me explain what thinkPractice makes perfect, so when working I dont relax I practice a lot, therefore I'm perfect and that's a fact Been through some hard times while the burner was on my backIt was rough, but I was determined so I adapt Gettin what Im deservin, holla back Game over you lost like a person with outta map

Sai Was In His Zone Until A Voice Called Him . "Sai-Kun" And Then Out Of The Blue Kiba Stole The Ball And That Got Sauske Pissed As Him. Who Was That Calling Him? Well A Girl With The Same Hair And Eyes But Was Longer And Lighter Than Naruto And Her Hair Was In A Ponytail And A Little Bit Of Her Hair Was Covering Her Right Eye. And Was Wearing A Phoenix Suns Away Jersey And Also Wore A Skort And Some Purple And Black Nike Sneakers. It Was Ino Yamanaka And She Was Calling Her Boyfriend Sai And Went In The Basketball Courts And Asked What's Going On.

[Chorus]Everybody loves a winner!Cause when it all beginsMy eyes on the prize so it's on againI refuse to loose I ain't gon pretendI thought I told you I was born to winEverybody loves a winner!Victory I chooseAin't no turning back cause I paid my duesI tighten up my laces when I tie my shoesBorn to win, I refuse to loseEverybody loves a winner!

Ino Then Sat With Her Friend Hinata To Talk To Her And See Who Will Win The Game So Far The Game Was Now 18 Up

[Verse 2] My competition said I wasn't ready to face him My teammates said 'I think we need to replace him' All the haters used to say 'Boo we hate him' I wanna thank y'all for the inspiration Waited a long time for my time I'm anxious Something like a doctor, cause I got patients May the best man win, the worst man lose Last man no choice, the first man choose I was born as a leader, that's what I gotta be I don't follow rules, I let the rules follow me I'ma focus man on the lose, animal out the cage An ambitious and vicious champion with a rage What's the difference between a champion and a challenger? A champion already conquered his caliber You tryna become, a champion became I got more wins then a hurricane[Chorus] Everybody loves a winner! Cause when it all begins My eyes on the prize so it's on again I refuse to loose I ain't gon pretend I thought I told you I was born to win Everybody loves a winner! Victory I choose Ain't no turning back cause I paid my dues I tighten up my laces when I tie my shoes Born to win, I refuse to lose Everybody loves a winner!

So Now The Score Was 20 Up And The Game Was Now Itchin For A Team To Win.

[Verse 3]That's why I eat finer foods Complete wiser moves, I'ma retire you No remmorce for these tired dudes Let's celebrate the victory, I won like three minus two Its only what you make it thats what we gotta remember But deep down inside everybodies a winner You gotta work hard January 'till December Finish what you start and you can be a contender Watch the man in the mirror, look into your innerSelf, maintian health and never be a quitter Gotta shine like the sun, flow like the river you see a chance to win then take it like a picture I ain't tryna preach to you don't feel bitter I'm just tryna tell you what it take to be a winner He's a champion cause it's impossible to stop him Victory is a option

So Lee Had The Ball But. Lee Tried To Make A 2 Point Shot It Went To The Rim But Bounced Out "Oh No!!!!" Shouted Naruto's Friends. Then Naruto, Nikko, And Kiba Then Ran To The Hoop Kiba Jumped Up First And Did A Windmill To A 360 Around The Cradle. He Then Called Nikko To Get The Ball And Nikko Did A 360 Rock-Tha-Cradle To A Windmill As Well. Naruto Then Called Nikko To Pass The Ball To Him And Then Did A Off Tha Heezy Pass On Shino's Head And Did A 180 Tomahawk Pump Reverse And Then… SLAM!!!!!!

[Chorus] Everybody loves a winner! Cause when it all begins My eyes on the prize so it's on againI refuse to loose I ain't gon pretend I thought I told you I was born to win Everybody loves a winner! Victory I choose Ain't no turning back cause I paid my dues I tighten up my laces when I tie my shoes Born to win, I refuse to lose Everybody loves a winner! that fire! (That fire! That fire!) Let's go! (Let's go)

It Was Now Over The Final Score Was Naruto's Team 21 Sauske's Team 20. Everyone Cheered For The Winning Team. And Makoto Got It All On Film. "Way To Go Naruto-Kun." "Yes The Springtime Of Youth Was On Our Side." "Whadaya Mean You Bareilly Scored Son Well Exept. When You Got Open For A Fadaway J That Was Smooth." So Then Sauske And His Friends Left Without Saying A Word. Also Naruto As Well With His Friends Left As Well Back To School And Hoping Not To Get In Trouble With The Principal At Konoha High.

**Well That's Chapter Four. And Rose Tiger I Took Was Able To Double Space For This Chapter And Will Do That For Future References. So Reviews Are In Play Now For Some Streetball slang - Off Tha Heezy Means To Bounce The Ball Off Of Someone's Head **

**In The Words Of Arnold Swarzzenegger From The Terminator I'll Be Back PEACE!!!**


	5. Word on the street

**What's Hood? Im BAAAACK!!! And I Will Try Not To Have Capitals On Every Word On This Chappy **

**Chapter 5 Word On The Street's**

**Naruto and his friends gotten back to school just in time for there next classes. Half of them separated to go to there classes so it was just Naruto, Hinata, Nikko, and Kiba. Those four have been friends ever since they were 5 even though Nikko was the older one by 2 months. When they got to there gym class with Gai they changed to there gym stuff. Even though the school gym clothes had shorts that showed there knees but Naruto , Kiba and Nikko wore there extra long baggy shorts and today was when everyone went to the track to jog a couple of laps but Nikko, Naruto and Kiba stayed together "Yo Ru." Said Nikko. "Im Hearing Rumors about the AND 1 Streetball players coming to the L.C. soon for there tour. They may come this Saturday and Kiba will be there." "What time does it start?" Asked Naruto. Kiba then said "It will start at 9:00 Ish." "Alright I'll be there." "Oh yeah I almost forgot the Warriors and Cobras are playing game 7 tonight in konoha . Oh man I hope Akuji and the rest of the Warriors pull it off. Can we come to your house later and watch the game Ru?" Said Nikko. "Yeah yall can come over later on to watch we'll go to the supermarket to get the snacks so we can have some munchees. But knowing Choji he'll probably eat them all up." "I'll get the rest of the guys to come over to watch to." Said Nikko.**

_Later on at Naruto's house_

**Naruto, Nikko, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Chouji, Ichiro, Makoto were watching a basketball game and it was the final round of the playoffs. It was the Konoha Warriors versing the Oto Cobras the series tied by three and the boys were praying the Warroirs would win and so far it was 97-95 Cobras with only 0:30.00 seconds to go. So then it was the Warriors ball and a Oto player stole the ball and then ran up court with only 0:15.00 seconds to go and the score was still 97-95 cobras. "DAMMIT!" said Nikko "This team may lose and on own home tu-." Its stolen by Akuji! THE WARRIORS ARE ON A BREAKAWAY! AKUJI GOES UP! SLAM !! THE SCORE IS TIED BY 97! The crowd then cheered for the warriors on the TV. And Naruto and the guys then yelled in excitement. So then the ball was to the Cobras again and then ran up court with only 0:09.45 seconds to go. But then an Oto player tried to make a 3 but missed. Then the Warriors got the rebound and ran up court now it was 0:03.32 seconds to go and then Akuji gotten the ball again and then he made a fadaway J and then. *BUZZER RINGS* IT'S GOOD! IT'S GOOD! THE WARRIORS WIN THE WARRIORS WIN THE CHAMPION SHIP GAME! THIS SEASON IS OVER! FINAL SCORE 100-97 WARRIORS ARE THIS YEARS CHAMPIONS WE WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT SEASON BUT FOR NOW WE CELEBRATE! HURRAY FOR KONOHA! "Whoooo Hoooooo" The guys then cheered for the Warriors win and then Nikko had a idea "Yo how bout we go out in the city and celebrate?" "Good idea Nikko" said Kiba and then they went out of Naruto's house and then they got on Makoto's Silverado and then they stared to see if they were anymore people outside luckily they saw some more people and then they started to honk there horns then they started to say "Warriors." Naruto then had a call on his phone and to see that his female friend Hinata called so then he picked up . "Hello?" "Naruto-Kun have you heard about the game?" "Yeah me and the guys were watching it. We even saw the buzzer beater that Akuji made." "That was so cool hey can you pick me up I want to be with you guys." "Of course matter of fact we are just near you place." "I know I can see Makoto's truck." So then Makoto stopped his Silverado at the Hyuuga estate the guys almost instantly forgot how big the Hyuuga house was there jaws were droped. "Um why are your jaws on the ground?" Asked the shy Hyuuga. "Well we almost forgot how big your house was" Said Naruto. So then Hinata Got in the front seat with Naruto and Makoto. Just then Makoto heard a knock on the back window. "Yo Makoto put this on your CD player." Said Ichiro "The Hunger For More from Lloyd Banks? Oh I know what you mean." So then Makoto then putted the CD in and turned it to track 3 Warrior **

**(Warriors! Come out to Pla-a-a-y!) I'm a warrior! Aw man I never run never snitch I'm a grown man dog I ain't no bitch (A warrior!) Don't change cause he's rich Before I shit on my family I lie in a ditch Don't fold under pressure You got a shell waitin in the hole if they test ya (A warrior!) I'll sacrifice it all if he has at React and think about it after Uh, You heard right motherfucker My grandmama' daughter ain't raised no sucker Heart full of pride and a head full of anger Attitude of a winner infared for the danger Even the paranoya of a female'll change ya Waking up every morning laying next to a stranger I'm on the move, smooth, with one eye out for the snakes Who can't stand hearin your name all throughout the states Tune into BET and watchin your video Pretending to be your friends but the smart ones really no, so If that's your man warn him 'Cause there's enough bullets in here to hit every NBA patch on him Nigga ride 'til I die the song I sing You ain't ready for the war I bring You ain't gonna do a goddamn thing And I ain't ever scared I'm a warrior! **

**Makoto then activated his hydraulics on his Silverado and then started honkin his horn the whole city then lit up like a street party because the Warriors won the Finals. **

_**[Chorus]**_**Man I never run never snitch I'm a grown man dog I ain't no bitch (A warrior!) Don't change cause he's rich Before I shit on my family I lie in a ditch (A warrior!) Don't fold under pressure You got a shell waitin in the hole if they test ya (A warrior!) I'll sacrifice it all if he has ta React and think about it after I'm a warrior! Goddamn hoe here I go againThe Double L O Y D Here put on an I.V Tryin ta try me The new age I lead The black C.I.G Resides beside me As smooth as an Isley Sometimes I surprise me Can't even IDAs low as my eyes be I roll with the gangstas don't get fly with your mouth The wrong punchline'll have niggaz inside of your ****house ****Nigga I'm doing good I made it out of the hood I own Beverly Hills no more bottles or wood That's a zipper that's sticky California should whip me I done made it this far can't be mad if they hit me (shhiit) Nigga ride 'til I die the song I sing You ain't ready for the war I bring You ain't gonna do a goddamn thing And I ain't ever scared I'm a warrior! **_**[Chorus] **_**Man I never run never snitch I'm a grown man dog I ain't no bitch (A warrior!) Don't change cause he's rich Before I shit on my family I lie in a ditch (A warrior!) Don't fold under pressure You got a shell waitin in the hole if they test ya (A warrior!) I'll sacrifice it all if he has ta React and think about it after I'm a warrior!**

"**Yo it's starting to get late we should get home" "Yeah we should. By the way Hinata would you like to come down to the court this Saturday? I heard the AND 1 Streetballers are gonna be there." "Of course Naruto-Kun I wouldn't miss it for the world. So then Makoto drop off his friends and it was just now Naruto ,Hinata ,Makoto , And Nikko. Makoto then dropped off Hinata and now it was only the 3 guys left "Ok guys I gotta go see y'all later." So then it was only Naruto and Nikko left. "Hey I'll see you later Naruto." "aight Nikko." So then Nikko left in his eclipse and Naruto then went in his house for school tomorrow. **

**Well that's chapter 5 im gonna start another fic on street racing and Warrior From Lloyd banks was a good song for this chappy and fadaway j is where you make a shot while leaning back and sorry if I didn't upload in a while but I'll be back ASAP . Laters.**


End file.
